


The Road Trip

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Riku is forced to drive, Roxas is quite positive he's gonna die, The Rikuroku road trip no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to fucking kill you."</p><p>"That's a bad idea, considering I'm driving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need to pee

It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be a bonding experience. It was until 15 hours later at like 3 am.

 

Riku was happily driving until he glanced at Roxas and sighed in annoyance. "I told you to pee at the rest stop."

"I didn't have to go then."

"There's not another stop for an hour, just hold it."

"Try telling my bladder that."

Riku groaned and looked around. "There's no cars and we have a roll of toilet paper. Make it quick." Roxas gave him a scandalized look at first, then glared at him, grabbed the toilet paper, and went to do his business. He came back after 2 minutes and sat next to Riku, blushing red.

"We're good now, right?" Riku asked as he began to drive again.

"Yes." Hissed Roxas.

"Good."


	2. Traffic is annoying and needs to die in a hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Roxas get stuck on a bridge for 5 hours. Riku turns on Disney music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you fucking singing At Last I See The Light?"
> 
> "C'mon! You'd make a great Rapunzel, and you're already blonde which is a plus."
> 
> "Oh my god."

"Are you fucking singing At Last I See The Light?"

"C'mon! You'd make a great Rapunzel, and you're already blonde which is a plus."

"Oh my god."

 

Riku and Roxas had been stuck on this bridge for 5 fucking hours. Roxas knew they would be at their destination by now, but nooooooo. Riku just HAD to stop and buy a cup of coffee.

"I'm pretty sure that Rapunzel is a little more happier than you look."

"We'd be at the hotel by now if it was t for your goddamn latte."

"I need an energy boost being the designated driver and all."

"Whatever."

Roxas happily began to ignore Riku for another 2 hours, that was when Riku got all pouty and was trying to get Roxas to talk.

 

"Babbbbeeeee."

"Cmon honey bunches."

"Sugar pie."

"Sea salt ice cream?"

"Does this mean I can't make out with you?"

Riku could tell he was breaking Roxas, as the blonde was snickering under his breath.

At that moment Hakuna Matata began to play.

"Oooooh, you love this song! Let's sing!"

"Only if I get to sleep in an hour." Roxas finally said.

"That's fine with me. You're hot when you're asleep."

"Shut the fuck up and put on the song."


	3. Hydroplane and Roxas screaming for his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax and Riku are on the road and it's raining hard.

The rain was coming down hard. Something Riku wouldn't do for a while. Mostly because he figured it would be okay to drive and now Roxas is clinging to the armrests like a lifeline. "You're not gonna die." "Oh I'm sorry. Do you have my death date?" "Such a drama queen." Roxas pointedly glared at him and Riku have a stupid smile. The rain was now being ridiculous and Riku got a little nervous because he couldn't see the road. "Why're you making a weird expression?" Roxas asked nervously. "No reason. Look we're almost home and then we'll be goo- OHMYGOD!" Riku shouted as the car hydroplaned. When the car stopped, Roxas was panting heavily. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRIVE IN THIS WEATHER!" "I'M SORRY, GOD." "No more sex. Ever." Roxas hissed. "WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku is totally gonna screw Roxas against his will

**Author's Note:**

> Riku loves making the bae annoyed


End file.
